Save Me, Miss Bodyguard!
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: Para Uchiha memiliki tradisi keluarga yang unik, anak lelaki harus menjalani masa perempuan sampai berumur 15 tahun. Sebuah bencana bagi Uchiha Sasuke yang telah menjadi perempuan selama 14 tahun, tapi tenang saja karena selalu ada Hyuuga Hinata sang nona bodyguard yang siap melindunginya, terutama saat ia akan dijodohkan dengan seorang pria mesum, Enjoy!


**Ether-chan proudly presents:**

**Save Me, Miss Bodyguard!**

**Story inspired from manga 'W Pinch' Vol.4 ©Ryo Azuki**

**Chara's from anime 'Naruto' ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto and Ryo azuki**

**Pairing: Sasu Hina always**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: OOC, OC, Typos, alur kecepatan, AU, maafkan bila ada kesamaan cerita, SasuHina, Oneshot, NO Yaoi/BL, sedikit gender bend *ini bener ga tulisannya?***

**A/N: Maaf ya readers, bukannya ngelanjutin fic lain malah publish fic baru, hehehe, saya sedang dilanda ketidakadaan ide untuk fic MC, jadi mohon maaf readers, saya gak bakal php-in kalian kok. Yang sabar nunggu lanjutan fic lain dan check this out!**

**Save Me, Miss Bodyguard! © Eternal Dream Chowz**

**Summary:**

Para Uchiha memiliki tradisi keluarga yang unik, yaitu, anak lelaki diharuskan untuk hidup sebagai anak perempuan sampai berumur 15 tahun. Sebuah mimpi buruk memang, terutama bagi Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang telah menjalani masa perempuan selama 14 tahun, tapi tenang saja karena selalu ada Hyuuga Hinata sang nona bodyguard di sampingnya yang selalu siap melindunginya, terutama saat ia akan dijodohkan paksa dengan seorang pria pervert, Enjoy, minna!

**-Save Me, Miss Bodyguard!—**

"Satsuki-san, maukah kau menghadiri dinner spesial denganku selepas sekolah ini?" seorang lelaki bertindik maju kedepan dengan gaya seorang pangeran hendak mengundang sang putri untuk menggaet tangannya, naas yang diajak menggelengkan kepala dengan anggun.

"Maaf, Pein-kun, aku ada latihan menari nanti, mungkin lain kali. Tak apa kan?" Dengan suara lembut seorang gadis berparas jelita dengan rambut biru gelap bermatakan onyx menolak ajakan makan malam tersebut, membuat pria tadi hanya mengangguk dengan wajah terpesona akan sikap lembut gadis tadi. Memilih untuk bergegas, gadis yang dipanggil Satsuki tadi segera melangkahkan kakinya dari tempat laknat itu. "Fufufu, jelas saja Lady Satsuki tak mau, karena kau pasti lebih memilih untuk menonton bersama di Opera Van Brough Classica yang telah ku reservasi khusus untuk malam ini! Bukankah begitu milady?" dengan percaya diri, seorang lelaki berparas rupawan dengan wajah baby face maju ke depan Satsuki, membuat Satsuki tersenyum kesal, "Aku ada latihan menari Sasori-san, jadi aku **menolak** undangan kalian. **Terima kasih**." Dengan sedikit penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya tadi Satsuki lagi-lagi menolak dan bergegas pergi. Membuat Sasori mendengus kesal, lalu menarik tangan Satsuki. "Lady Satsuki, kau selalu menolak ajakan ku. Bagaimana kalau sekali ini kau menerimanya?" Sasori mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Satsuki, membuatnya mengiris tertahan, "Lepaskan tanganku." Ujar Satsuki dingin, ia menjentikkan tangan satunya yang bebas, menimbulkan suara jentikan jari yang khas,

**Sragghh… **

Sekelebat bayangan muncul, mendarat persis di depan Satsuki, membuat Sasori refleks melepas tangannya karena terkejut. Muncul seorang gadis mungil berambut indigo, bermatakan amethyst yang menatap tajam pada Sasori, mengisyaratkan pada Satsuki menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Siapa kau? Pergilah, jangan menggangguku!" hardik Sasori, bukannya takut gadis mungil itu tetap diam, malah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sebuah gulungan kain lusuh yang dari tadi digenggamnya.

"Mau apa kau?" masih dengan nada kesal, Sasori lagi-lagi membentak gadis itu. Sasori sedikit tersentak, saat menyadari bahwa gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat kayu yang mirip pedang kendo, Sasori malah terkekeh meremehkan.

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Siapa yang berani mengusik Satsuki-sama, akan mati di tangan ku." Terang saja kata-kata Hinata membuatnya tertawa lepas, lagi-lagi meremehkan. Hinata menyeringai, mengetukkan tongkat tadi di tanah. Tongkat itu terbelah dua dan tampaklah isi sebenarnya, sebuah katana panjang yang sangat tajam. "Fuh, sudah selesai tertawa?" dengan senyum sinis, Hinata mengacungkan ujung katana itu ke leher Sasori dalam sekejap mata, membuat sedikit gesekan tajam pada kerah kemejanya sehingga bermunculan sobekan halus pada permukaan kain itu. Sasori terdiam, membatu dalam kesadarannya, ia menatap ketakutan pada katana yang ketajamannya tidak ia ragukan itu, lantas ia mundur selangkah lalu mulai berlari sekencang-kencangnya menjauhi Hinata sambil meneriakkan nama ibunya. Ckck, poor Sasori.

Naas bagi lelaki yang belum mengetahui keberadaan Hinata di samping Satsuki yang layaknya seorang ninja, mereka yang jatuh hati pada Satsuki dan terang-terangan menggoda sang tuan di hadapan ninjanya haruslah bersiap untuk babak belur atau paling parahnya seperti ancaman Hinata tadi, 'mati', tentulah semua pria akan lari menjauh dari Satsuki.

Terdengar suara tepukan tangan tanda kagum di belakang Hinata, Satsuki tersenyum senang dan mendekati Hinata yang sdang menyimpan kembali katana itu dalam bentuk tongkat, Satsuki menepuk kepala Hinata, "Good job, Hinata!" ujarnya lembut membuat Hinata sedikit merona malu. Terdengar suara klakson di kejauhan, Satsuki menarik tangan Hinata untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil meninggalkan kompleks sekolah Konoha Academy.

"Tidak ada jeranya juga mereka! Masih berani menggodaku besok, buat mereka babak belur Hinata." Satsuki menumpahkan rasa kesalnya dengan suara lembut namun menusuk pada Hinata di dalam mobil. Membuat Hinata tersenyum manis, hilang sudah tampang sinisnya kalau sudah bersama sang tuan yang sedari kecil sudah berada dalam perlindungannya. "Ne, mereka begitu karena tak tahu. Bukan begitu **Satsuki-sama**?" Hinata meledek Sasuke yang makin merengut kesal. "Namaku **Sasuke**, Hinata! Berhenti memanggilku begitu!", meledaklah tawa halus Hinata mendengar penuturan Sasuke dengan suara yang macho dan cool.

Ya, Satsuki adalah nama samaran Sasuke saat ia berada di luar kediaman Uchiha, mengapa begitu? Karena sayang seribu sayang, Sasuke lahir di keluarga Uchiha yang memiliki tradisi aneh dan unik, dimana anak lelaki diharuskan untuk hidup sebagai anak perempuan sampai berumur 15 tahun karena kalau tidak maka anak itu tidak akan berumur panjang dan sakit-sakitan seumur hidupnya, istilah kasarnya menjadi seorang pembawa sial, kalaupun anak itu dididik menjadi lelaki sedari kecil ia tidak boleh tinggal di kediaman Uchiha atau dengan kata lain 'diasingkan' ke wilayah lain, maka dari itu, masa-masa menjadi anak perempuan telah dijalani Sasuke sampai umur ke-14 nya sekarang, ia hanya harus bertahan sekitar satu tahun lagi. Berbagai hal yang semestinya dijalani anak perempuan telah dijalaninya juga seperti, kursus tari tradisional Jepang, memasak, membuat kerajinan tangan, ikebana, alat musik tradisional, serta yang paling berat kursus tata krama yang membosankan yang amat menguras waktu dan tenaga.

Beda Sasuke, beda lagi Hinata. Hinata adalah seorang Hyuuga, dimana semua Hyuuga telah mengetahui rahasia keluarga Uchiha dan karena mereka berhubungan baik antara atasan dan bawahan, maka para Hyuuga yang terlatih menjadi para pengawal handal berjanji mengabdikan diri bagi keluarga Uchiha yang berlangsung sampai sekarang, maka sedari kecil Hinata tidak pernah bermain boneka, rumah-rumahan atau yang lainnya, ia dibiasakan dengan segala peralatan bertarung. Metode pertahanan diri dan penyerangan dengan pedang kendo, samurai, katana, panah, shuriken, dan sejenisnya sudah ia kuasai. Martial arts yang Hinata kuasai pun beragam mulai dari aikido, judo, jujitsu, kempo, kendo, taekwondo, itu semua ia pelajari agar ia siap melindungi para Uchiha, kebetulan Sasuke sejak kecil amat kagum pada Hinata yang berani, tangguh, dan ramah. Dengan permohonan khusus darinya, jadilah Hinata yang menjadi pengawal pribadi Sasuke.

Sejak itu pula Hinata telah berjanji melindungi Sasuke dari kaum lelaki, demi klan Uchiha dan demi klan nya juga, meskipun itu berarti Hinata tidak akan lagi bersama dengan Sasuke saat Sasuke menginjak umur ke 15 nanti, karena title perjodohan sudah pasti disajikan pada Sasuke nantinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah beberapa lama, Sasuke dan Hinata sampai di kediaman Uchiha, yang segera disambut para maid yang kebanyakan berasal dari klan Hyuuga. Mereka menelusuri roka menuju ke kamar Sasuke, di sana Hinata membantu Sasuke mengganti pakaian sekolahnya dengan sebuah kimono furisode berwarna mencolok bermotif bunga peony, karena nanti sore akan ada acara menari yang diselenggarakan khusus bagi para tamu yang katanya adalah teman bisnis Uchiha Fugaku, ayah Sasuke, yang dengan berat hati dituruti oleh Sasuke. Hinata pun mengganti pakaiannya dengan kimono formal yang tampak sederhana dengan sebuah katana yang diselipkan pada obi-nya. Ia menuntun Sasuke yang telah selesai berias ke ruang utama yang masih sepi, hanya ada orang tua dan kakak Sasuke disana. Dengan sedikit misterius, Mikoto selaku ibu Sasuke mendekati Sasuke lalu memegang bahunya erat membuat Sasuke bergidik, "Sasuke, tampilkanlah penampilan terbaikmu, ne? Okaa-san mengharapkanmu!" dengan mata penuh pengharapan Mikoto mengisyaratkan bahwa akan ada hal bagus yang terjadi. "H-hai." Dengan sedikit curiga Sasuke mengiyakan, Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan nyonya Uchiha yang eksentrik itu.

Di sudut ruangan utama nampak seorang gadis berumur dua puluhan, berambut biru tua dengan potongan pendek, meremas secarik foto berisi potret keluarga Uchiha. 'Cih, lihat saja nanti! Tunggu pembalasanku Sasuke!' ia menyeringai senang, apalagi saat ia mendapati sebuah mobil berwarna kuning terang berhenti di depan kawasan Uchiha, senyum evil nya terpampang jelas.

Acara yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba, di tengah ruangan tampak Sasuke atau Satsuki yang bergerak lemah gemulai, namun tegas sesuai pada ritme music yang mengalun, ekspresi wajahnya yang tenang menambah pesona. Para tamu tampak sangat menikmati dan di sela-sela pembicaraan antar para tamu terdengar pujian-pujian serta decakan kagum yang ditujukan bagi Sasuke. Di sudut ruangan, Hinata duduk sambil memperhatikan, kalau-kalau ada pria bejat berani menyentuh tuannya.

Gerakan tari Sasuke terhenti kala sepasang tangan berwarna tan menggenggam erat tangannya, memandang nya dengan tatapan mesum tersipu-sipu, membuat Sasuke kesal.

"T-tuan tolong lepaskan tanganmu." Dengan sopan Sasuke berusaha melepas tangannya, sedangkan Hinata tampak sudah berapi-api, siap membunuh orang itu, namun ia tidak boleh bertindak kalau tidak ada perintah dari tuannya.

"Aku tak mengerti tarian Jepang, hehehe.." dengan santainya pria blonde yang sudah lebih berumur dari pada Sasuke malah mengeratkan pegangannya. Para tamu mulai riuh, merasa heran dengan kejadian ini.

'Bukan itu maksudku! Dasar idiot!' Sasuke berteriak kesal dalam hatinya, lantas menjentikkan jarinya kuat-kuat,

"Hinata!"

Segera saja, setelah mendapat kode izin, bagai serigala siap menerkam, Hinata melesat maju kearah tuannya, sambil mengayunkan katana tajam itu ke depan.

**Tep..**

Mikoto dengan sigap menahan katana yang diayunkan Hinata, membuat sang empunya katana merasa keheranan, "Nyonya, apa yang anda lakukan?!", Hinata berseru kaget sekaligus cemas, takut melukai sang nyonya besar. Sasuke sendiri tak kalah terkejut dan menghentakkan tangannya dari genggaman orang aneh yang malah tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan kasar pada tamu kita Hinata-chan. Anda tidak apa kan, Tuan Namikaze?" dengan bahasa yang sangat santun Mikoto menanyakan keadaan pria itu, yang dibalas cengiran lebar yang menyebalkan bagi Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Tidak apa. Ne, aku malah berterimakasih, karena diberi izin untuk kencan dengan Satsuki-chan. Aku Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal Satsuki-chan!" OMG! Double shock! Hinata dan Sasuke membatu di tempat dan layaknya tubuh mereka hancur berkeping-keping dan menjadi abu seketika. Maksudnya kencan sehari? Boy x Boy? Dengan Pria mesum ini? Hahhh?! Are you kidding me?! What the hell is going on?!

.

.

.

.

Setelah membubarkan para tamu, dan meminta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan yang terjadi, keluarga inti Uchiha berkumpul untuk rapat keluarga, herannya disitu Hinata dan Hiashi, ayah Hinata turut dipanggil datang.

Di situ tampak Sasuke yang masih kesal dengan raut meminta penjelasan, Fugaku dan Mikoto yang tampak tenang, serta kakak Sasuke, Uchiha Fumiko yang tersenyum devil tanpa alasan. Suasana tampak tegang sampai Hinata dan Hiashi menggeser shoji dan masuk ke ruangan itu. Mikoto berdehem pelan lalu mulai berbicara.

"Nah, pertama-tama untuk Sasuke. Kau tidak mengerti kenapa pria tadi mengatakan kencan kan? Nah, begini, tuan Namikaze adalah rekan bisnis kita, dan sekarang kita membutuhkan bantuan financial proyek perusahaan kita dan saat ini Namikaze Corp adalah perusahaan yang mampu menjadi rekan kita karena mereka memiliki kekuatan financial yang tinggi! Tapi ia tak mau bekerja sama dan lebih memilih untuk kencan dengan mu. Dengan pertimbangan yang matang, kami memutuskan untuk menjodohkan kalian!" dengan riang mikoto menjelaskan rencananya, membuat Sasuke sweat drop dan Hinta shock berat.

"Aku ini lelaki, Okaa-san! Bagaimana bisa aku juga dengan lelaki hah? Mana dia mesum lagi! Aku tidak mau!" Hilang sudah kesabaran Sasuke, dengan amarah meledak-ledak ie menumpahkan segala kekesalannya, Hinata terdiam, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk membantu tuan mudanya. "Tenang saja. Hanya sampai kalian bertunangan, dana teralirkan, dan selesai sudah! Hohoho… Okaa-san jenius bukan?" Sasuke jawdrop, ia kesal setengah mati, ia menoleh pada Hinata, meminta dukungan, "Ne, aku mengerti! Aku akan melindungi Sasuke-sama selama masa pacarannya dengan pria mesum itu!" dengan semangat, Hinata mengutarakan pendapatnya, membuat Sasuke hampir terjungkal dari bantal duduknya. "H-hei! Hinata, harusnya kau menolaknya! Kenapa kau menyetujuinya!" Sasuke kembali marah-marah, Mikoto tampak senang, ia memeluk Hinata dalam dekapannya, "Arigatou Hinata-chan. Kalau begitu tolong jaga dia besok ya!" Mikoto mengabaikan raungan penolakan Sasuke, dan malah melenggang ke kamarnya, merasa Sasuke telah setuju akan pendapatnya.

"Fufu, kita lihat besok ne, Satsuki!" tawa sinis terdengar dari Fumiko yang telah kembali ke kamarnya tanpa disadari oleh orang lain.

Esok telah datang, sepulang sekolah Hinata dan Sasuke menunggu di taman dekat sekolah mereka, Mikoto telah merancang kencan special untuk mereka, namanya 'After School romance Dating', yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sasuke, tapi mau tidak mau diterapkan juga oleh ibunya.

"Ukh, gimana nasibku kalo di-rape sama pria mesum itu? Hinata ini salahmu!" Sasuke masih merengut kesal meratapi nasibnya nanti, Hinata tersenyum tipis, "Gomenne, Sasuke-sama, aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan nyonya. Tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu."

"Hinata kalau aku sudah berumur 15 tahun, saat aku sudah menjadi lelaki seutuhnya, apa kau akan tetap bersamaku?" Sasuke bertanya dengan wajah yang sedikit blushing membuat Hinata tersenyum lembut, "Itu janjiku, Sasuke-sama." Jawab Hinata.

Tin….. Tin…

Klakson halus terdengar dari mobil berwarna kuning mencolok, membuat Sasuke menelan ludah, tampak seorang pria blondie keluar dan menyapanya, "Ah, Satsuki-chan! Kau imut sekali kalau pakai seragam sekolah. Ayo, naiklah lalu kita pergi berkencan." Dengan semangat ia berlari kecil kearah Sasuke dan tangannya terulur kedepan hendak menarik Sasuke, dengan sigap Hinata berdiri di depan Sasuke dan mengacungkan tongkat berisi katana kedepan wajah Naruto. "Kalau mau menyentuhnya, langkahi dulu mayatku!" dengan wajah sinis, Hinata mengancam Naruto yang malah tersenyum gaje, "Ne, Satsuki-chan, dia siapa? Pembantu-mu? Atau pengikut setiamu?" tanpa mempedulikan Hinata, ia malah dengan sinisnya meremehkan Hinata dan asyik mengobrol dengan Sasuke. Hinata terdiam sesaat, ia merasa sakit hati, apa ia seorang pembantu di mata Sasuke? Apa hak orang ini merendahkannya? Andai saja ia tak menyetujui rencana tadi malam.

Sasuke merasa kesal terhadap sikap Naruto tadi, ia menarik Hinata ke sisinya, "Hinata bukan pembantu dan jangan pernah menganggapnya begitu! Aku tidak akan pergi hari ini, pulanglah! Dan tolong perbaiki sopan santunmu sebelum menemuiku!" dengan nada dingin Sasuke secara langsung mengusir Naruto, ia menarik Hinata segera pulang yang terperangah dengan pembelaan Sasuke, membuatnya tersipu malu.

"Fufu, kalau marah malah makin manis ya? Kau gadis yang menarik Satsuki-chan." Naruto tertawa pelan lalu kembali ke mobil mencoloknya.

Di perjalanan pulang mereka berdua diam, tak tahu mau mengatakan apa satu sama lain.

"Kau tidak apa-apakan Hinata?"

"A-ah, tidak apa, Sasuke-sama."

"Kalau lain kali ada yang mengataimu begitu hajar saja! Mengerti? Ini perintah!" dengan nada perintah nya yang khas Sasuke memerintahkan Hinata seperti itu, membuat Hinata terkekeh, tuan mudanya yang satu ini tak pernah berubah.

**Plakk!**

Dari belakang mereka Mikoto tampak membara dan memukul kepala Sasuke dengan kipas yang dibawanya, "Apa-apaan kau ini Sasuke! Bagaimana kalau tuan Namikaze kehilangan minatnya hah?" hardik Mikoto kesal dengan sikap anaknya. "Biar saja, aku tidak peduli." Sasuke bergegas menarik tangan Hinata dan melarikan diri, membuat Mikoto menghela nafas bingung.

"Okaa-san tenang saja. Biar aku yang mengurus ini." Dengan senyum palsu, Fumiko, kakak Sasuke muncul di sisi Mikoto, membisikkan sebuah rencana yang membuat mata Mikoto berkilat senang.

"Kau jenius, Fumiko. Fufufufu…"

.

.

.

.

Malam telah menyongsong tampak Hinata dan Sasuke duduk di roka sambil berbincang, sesekali tertawa pelan,

"Hinata, bagaimana kalau aku kembali menjadi lelaki sekarang dan kita pergi dari sini?" Sasuke memulai sebuah pertanyaan dengan nada serius, membuat Hinata terdiam sejenak. Kalau Sasuke belum berumur 15 tahun dan kembali menjadi lalaki, maka ia harus diasingkan, maka ia tak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke. Dengan cepat ia menggeleng, "J-jangan Sasuke-sama, kasihan nyonya dan tuan besar." Hinata tak mampu mengatakan alasan sebenarnya agar Sasuke tidak pergi, dengan mengatasnamakan orang tua Hinata melrang Sasuke pergi. "Kenapa? Kita bisa pergi jauh Hinata. Ayo, kita pergi bersama!" Sasuke lagi-lagi mengajak Hinata, namun Hinata menggeleng makin pelan, "A-aku tidak bisa, Sasuke-sama. Aku takut." Ya, kata-kata Hinata tidak salah, ia takut berpisah dengan Sasuke namun apa yang diterima Sasuke dalam pemikirannya adalah Hinata tidak mau dengannya, maka ia mendengus kesal, berdiri dan melenggang pergi, Hinata berusaha menyusulnya.

"Sasuke-sama!" Hinata memanggil Sasuke namun diacuhkan, ia hendak menggapai lengan Sasuke, namun ia terkejut saat Sasuke menepisnya dengan cepat, "Pergilah Hinata, aku tak mau melihatmu." Satu kalimat dari Sasuke meluluh lantakkan perasaan Hinata menjadi serpihan kelopak bunga yang dilepas paksa, kata-kata itu sangat menyakitkan benar-benar sakit rasanya, bulir-bulir air jatuh dari mata amethyst itu, membasahi kimono yang dipakainya, "Maafkan aku Sasuke-sama. Maaf, aku hanya tak ingin kehilanganmu." Hinata mengatakan isi hatinya disaat Sasuke telah berada di kamarnya, menyesali kata-katanya tadi.

Di kamar lain, Fumiko tampak tersenyum saat melihat contact name yang sedang ditelponnya sekarang, "Ne, Namikaze-san, bukan? Mengenai acara kencanmu dengan Sasu-.. ah, bukan, Satsuki maksudku,….."

"Ah, terimakasih Fumiko-san, aku akan bekerja dengan baik. Sampai jumpa." Di apartemen mewahnya tampak Naruto tersenyum menang, ia menutup ponsel flipnya, "Let's have fun Satsuki-chan"

**© Save Me, Miss Bodyguard!**

Benar saja, beberapa hari setelah itu Hinata tidak lagi tampak di dekat Sasuke, ia hanya berani mengawasi sang tuan dari jauh, Sasuke tahu itu tapi ia tak berani menyapa Hinata, sekarang Sasuke asyik melamun di ruang latihan tarinya, sembari menunggu sensei-nya datang. Hinata berada di kolam ikan hias yang letaknya berseberangan dengan ruang latihan, tampak sedang mengawasi.

**Sraakkk…**

Pintu shoji bergeser, Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, "Konnichiwa, sen…. Akh, kau!?"

"Maaf Satsuki-chan, sepertinya gurumu tak akan bisa hadir. Aku yang akan mengajarimu hari ini. Bagaimana dengan 'Love Lesson'?" dengan nada mencurigakan Naruto masuk dan menggeser pintu shoji agar menutup.

"Ah, pria itu! Sasuke-sama!" Hinata meraih katana yang berada tak jauh, hendak menyelamatkan Sasuke namun ia mendengar suara si belakangnya. "Jangan ganggu mereka Hinata. Itu pengorbanan Sasuke untuk keluarga Uchiha. Diam dan lihat saja! Paling hanya satu ciuman saja tak masalah bukan?" Fumiko muncul di balik semak sambil tertawa nista, membuat Hinata megepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat meremas pegangan katana di tangannya. "Fufufu, aku anak gadis dikeluarga ini, wajah ku dengan mereka mirip, tapi apa? Semua pria lebih suka pada mereka. Tak ada yang tertarik padaku, nah sekarang terima karmamu Sasuke!" Fumiko tergelak pelan, "Jangan harap untuk bisa menolongnya Hinata atau kau akan kami usir dari kediaman Uchiha!" Hinata menggeram kesal ia berbalik kearah Fumiko, wajahnya tampak sinis, matanya menampakkan sisi kejamnya, Fumiko sedikit bergidik. "Fuh, kau pikir aku takut? Ini pengorbananku untuk Sasuke-sama!" dengan ujung katana yang masih berbalut kayu pembungkus itu, ia mendorong Fumiko ke kolam ikan yang ada di belakangnya sehingga menimbulkan suara gemericik air yang kuat, tanpa peduli fakta bahwa Fumiko adalah nona mudanya, Hinata segera melesat ke ruang tari itu.

'Tunggu aku, Sasuke-sama!'

Di ruang tari tampak Naruto menindih Sasuke, kedua tangannya menahan bahu Sasuke agar tidak bisa bergerak, ia memajukan bibirnya hendak mencium Sasuke, dengan segenap tenaganya, Sasuke berusaha menahan mulut Naruto dengan satu tangannya yang bebas,

"N-namikaze-san, tolong lepaskan aku!" dengan suara pelan yang agak gemetar Sasuke berusaha lepas, Naruto malah tersenyum mesum, "Ne, Satsuhi chan, orang tuamu sudah mengizinkan."

Shit! Skakmat! Sasuke belum mau kesuciannya dirampas, mana dia masih belum berbaikan dengan Hinata dan malah di-rape pria mesum.

'Hinata!' Sasuke menjeritkan nama Hinata dalam hatinya. Disaat itu pula pintu shoji melayang persis di atas kepala Naruto, membuatnya menjerit tertahan, belum kembali ke ambang kesadarannya, Hinata mendorong Naruto menjauh dari Sasuke, lalu menghimpitnya ke dinding, dengan sigap ia menancapkan katananya yang tajam ke samping leher Naruto, lantas ia berbisik, "Siapa yang berani mengusik Sasuke-sama, akan mati di tangan ku. Mengerti?" Hinata mencabut katananya, menjauhi Naruto yang masih shock lalu ia bangkit kearah Sasuke, "Gomen, Sasuke-sama. Aku ingin tetap berada di sampingmu, walau kau tidak menginginkanku lagi. Aku menyukaimu Sasuke-sama, meski aku tahu ini tidak boleh. Gomen." Hinata menangis tersedu, menunjukkan sisi lemahnya di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam, ia merasa senang, ia memeluk Hinata dalam dekapannya. "Itu janjimu. Bukankah begitu Hinata?"

"Kyyyaa! Tuan Namikaze! Sadarlah! Hinata, apa yang terjadi?" Mikoto menyerbu masuk, menghampiri Naruto yang masih shock berat, "Ini pemberontakan. Hinata menyerangku! Pergi Hinata! Kau tidak pantas berada dalam naungan Uchiha!" Hinata menangis tersedu, tapi ia tidak menyesal, sebagaimana dikatakannya inilah pengorbanannya bagi Sasuke. Sasuke yang kesal meraih katana Hinata, membuat Fumiko, Mikoto dan Hinata terkejut, apalagi saat Sasuke mengayunkan katana itu pada rambutnya.

"Kalau Hinata pergi, aku juga pergi!" Hilang sudah rambut panjang Sasuke berjatuhan ke lantai dengan pasrah berganti menjadi rambut emo dengan potongan pendek. Sisi lengan kimononya jatuh sampai pinggang, menampakkan dada bidangnya, tanda bahwa dia seorang pria bukan wanita. Naruto makin shock menyadari Satsuki itu cowok tulen, Fumiko mengamuk, "Apa-apaan ini Sasuke?" ia menarik kerah kimono yang masih melekat di tubuh Sasuke sambil meracau tidak jelas, Naruto tersentak, "Wajahnya mirip! Fumiko…. Cantiknya…" ujarnya sambil mulai tersenyum pervert, membuat mata Mikoto berkilat senang. "Ne, Sasuke dan Hinata pergilah dulu. Fumiko dan Tuan Namikaze, kemarilah, fufufufu"

"A-apa! T-tiddaakkkk!" Fumiko telah diseret ibunya diikuti Naruto yang tertawa gaje. Sasuke menatap Hinata, lalu menghela nafas, ia mengusap air mata Hinata, lalu tersenyum licik, "Hinata, kau bilang kau suka padaku kan?" Hinata blushing akut, ia malu sekali. Ia hanya mengangguk tertahan, membuat Sasuke tersenyum senang. "Baiklah mulai hari ini, kau hanya akan jadi milikku, dan aku jadi milikmu, jaga aku selalu ya, Hinata," ujar Sasuke mencium dahi Hinata, membuat Hinata tersenyum lembut sambil menatap Sasuke yang merona "Hai, Sasuke-sama, akan kujaga untuk selamanya,"

**THE END**

**Yayyyy! Ini pertama kalinya Ether bisa ngetik fic sebanyak ini lohh! Sampe 3k+ *bangga banget gue* Cerita ini memang inspired by W Pinch, khususnya di cerita lepas vol.4 tapi ceritanya hampir setengahnya beda kok. Oke, karena Sasuke udah jadi cowo jadinya mereka pindah deh kaya-nya keluar Konoha, kelanjutan terserah pembaca. Ne, semoga fic ini mampu menghibur ya, terima kasih atas dukungan kalian buat Ether-chan, well**

**R**

**.**

**E**

**.**

**V**

**.**

**I**

**.**

**E**

**.**

**W**


End file.
